Last Christmas
by azlovatic
Summary: The love of your life is gone, it leads you to depression and the depression leads you to do something stupid what will you do.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another horrible day for him; he didn't know what he did wrong to deserve this kind of punishment. He treated her right, he did what he was supposed to do and he also protected her. But this time he was a little too late for that now and he wishes he could go back in time and stop this from happening. He couldn't think of any reasons to live at this point, but here he was on top of a building just looking up at the sky as a single tear ran down his cheek. The sounds of the busy city seemed to have disappeared. He didn't think he had a reason to live so why should he. The love of his life was gone now and it was his entire fault, even though no matter how much anyone tried to convince him otherwise that it wasn't. He would easily just block them out. The young man looked down and noticed the crowd that seemed to have gathered around to see what he was going to do, like was he actually going to jump or would someone be there to stop him. The one person that can easily stop him from making this decision was already gone so he could easily figure out what he was going to do at this point. He closed his eyes as he thought of a good memory between him and the one important person in his life a memory that made things seem so perfect between the two that he just couldn't come to sense on why things happened the way they did.

Flashback;

_The young couple we driving back home with bright smiles on their faces just laughing and singing to random songs that came onto the radio. They really were having the time of their life and were just as happy as they ever were. The young man looked at his wife as he smiled and placed his hand on her hand._

"_I love you Rachel." He spoke with a soft voice as he leaned over and kissed her cheek quickly as he made sure not to lose focus on the road._

_Rachel giggled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you to Jesse." She spoke quietly. Rachel and Jesse have been married for about 3 years now, no one would of ever thought they would even get married but they proven them wrong, Rachel use to be married to a guy named Finn Hudson but things didn't really work out for the two as they seemed to have big differences so they got a divorce but still are friend. Jesse met Rachel again while they were both waiting for auditions for some big time Broadway show and they both happened to get the lead in the show and well things just hit off between them and now here they were married and well expecting a kid on the way._

_Rachel moved her hand as she placed it on her stomach and rubbed it a bit, "I still can't believe he will be born in a couple of months, I never thought I would be having a kid right now but I am glad it is with you though." She smiled at Jesse, Jesse simply smiled back, "Me to Rachel and well I can't wait for him to be born and then he will be one of the most musically talented kids ever seeing as who is parents are." He winked at Rachel as they soon pulled into their driveway. Jesse parked the car as the pair got out of the car. Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly. "I wouldn't have my life any other way." He spoke softly_

End of Flashback

Jesse could hear the crowd of people talking but he just couldn't hear what they were saying, he soon noticed a big van, a fire truck, police cars and an ambulance pull up. He just rolled his eyes, they can bring all the help they can but it wasn't going to change his mind on what he was going to do. He made a final decision on what he wanted to do at this point and no one can change his mind.

"Sir, Can you please back off the ledge so we can bring someone up to talk, you don't need to do this." Someone spoke through some megaphone or speaker or whatever but it only caused Jesse to laugh a bit and shake his head. Did they really think saying that would help change his mind and not want to jump off any minute now. Then that was when it all hit him the memories the memories he didn't want to think about, the night it all happened.

Flashback;

_It was Christmas Eve, supposedly one of the happiest times of the year, families where going house to house singing Christmas Carols or sitting in there living room by the fire enjoying a nice hot chocolate. Everything seemed perfect in this small neighborhood but oh were they wrong a couple houses down was a particular house in general, a couple who were so in love where yelling at each other like no other. People would be wondering why they were yelling when the day before they seemed perfectly happy._

"_Oh my gosh I can't believe you, ugh this can't be happening, you were suppose to book a flight for tonight so we can easily go see my dads but no you freakin forget oh wait its not that you somehow didn't have the money to pay for them." the girl threw her hands up as she yelled at her husband, she just couldn't believe this was happening, she was just beyond pissed right now as the husband seemed to be so calm right now, he wasn't really in the mood to yell at her but he was just letting her yell at him. _

"_Rachel please calm down so we can try to talk this like two civil adults." He spoke softly trying to calm her down while putting his hands on her shoulder, but she just simply shook them off as she walked a different direction while grabbing a coat and jacket. "You know what Jesse I can't calm down, we planned this for months and you still didn't book a flight, I just..I just can't look at you right now, Im going to go to the store real quick or do something." Rachel spoke softly as she grabbed her keys and headed to the door. Jesse watched her as he walked over to her and grabbed her arm as he turned her around and kissed her softly as he pulled away. "We can talk about this Rachel you don't have to leave, Im real sorry I didn't get the tickets, I..I just didn't have the money just yet." He looked at her as Rachel just shook her head and left the house. _

_As Rachel walked to the car and got in a single tear fell down her cheek as she pulled out of the driveway. She noticed Jesse staring out the window as she was all the way pulled out she looked at Jesse as she smiled a bit and began to drive forward. But as she turned to face forward that was it..everything went black for her._

_Jesse sighed as Rachel left the house as he slowly walked to the window as he watched her pull out of the drive way and begin to drive away but the sight he saw next caused his heart to drop as he was soon making his way out of his house as fast as he can. He ran to where the accident was not caring about anyone else but Rachel. Her car was practically destroyed, some idiot was driving fast in the wrong lane causing a head on collision. Once he was at the drivers side he saw Rachel as she was leaning against the airbag that barely came out as she looked pretty bad._

"_Rachel please be ok, please say something, please Rachel please." Jesse said with tears coming out of his eyes. He couldn't loose her he just couldn't especially on Christmas Eve._

_He noticed her move a little bit as she opened her eyes and looked at Jesse with a slight smile on her face. "I love you Jesse, remember that." She spoke softly before closing her eyes again. But before Jesse could do anything some police where dragging him away as he tried his best to get out of the police officers grip but he just couldn't. That was the last time he saw her..and that was the last words her heard from her._

End of Flashback.

Jesse had his eyes closed as more tears ran down his face. He couldn't handle this anymore and no matter how much people were trying to stop him he just couldn't. He couldn't deal with this kind of pain, especially with the fact that they were fighting that night then he lost them, lost his wife and his unborn child. Ever since that day Jesse locked himself in his room, drinking and well sleeping. He never left his house even his friends tried to get to him but not even that worked, nothing seemed to get Jesse back to his regular self no matter how hard family and friends tried. The old Jesse was lost, he was lost the moment of that car crash. He soon heard a door open as he turned his head to see who it was and noticed a few police officers slowly walking up to him.

"Sir please don't do this, we can talk or get you help, just don't jump please." One of the officers spoke softly trying to get Jesse not to. Jesse just chuckled and shook his head, "You have no idea why I want to do this, its not cause I'm crazy its cause I don't deserve to live, she should be alive not me." He spoke the last part softly, the officers went quiet for a little bit as they looked at each other trying to find the right words to say as one of them walked forward.

"Sir, you shouldn't be thinking like that, she wouldn't want you to do this. I know some bad things happen for a reason but you shouldn't kill yourself because of what happened to you. So please can you step down from there so we can talk." One of the officers spoke hoping to get to Jesse. Jesse looked at them, he wanted to get down but he also wanted to be with Rachel.

Jesse then sighed as he closed his eyes as the image of him and Rachel appeared in his mind and all the happy things that they went through. A smile appeared on his face as he was thinking of the last time he was truly happy and that was when he was with Rachel the next thing he did shocked the police officers as he lean forward causing him to fall from the ledge. The officers tried to get to him but it was to late. Jesse had a smile on his face as he knew he would be with Rachel real soon. They would be together forever now and they wouldn't have to deal with anything, they would be one nice happy family and that was all he wanted was to be happy. His depression got to him, as he was laying there on the ground motionless the crowd gathered around as cops tried to pull the crowd away. There was one particular person in the crowd looking at the young man that was on the ground. She looked down and sighed as she turned around and began walking away. He may be happy but there was still someone that wasn't happy and couldn't believe he would do this. As the girl was walking away with her hood over her head a single tear ran down her cheek, "I loved you Jesse." She whispered.


	2. Authors Note

AN: So I got some reviews regarding the ending of the story so I will make it clear on this authors note..which I should of put on the end of the story but here is a short authors note.

The girl at the end of the story that said 'I loved you Jesse' that was intended to be Rachel. Yeah I said she died but I thought I would make a little twist at the end.

But seeing as school is almost over I can dedicate to making more fanfictions on here well more like more one shots of course with St. Berry and well I can make like a second part to this fanfiction that can explain the whole ending part. If so let me know in a review on what you think.


End file.
